


Spring Showers

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she had a (very valid!) excuse, perhaps jumping in the shower with her roommate/best friend was not the best idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Showers

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

Ryan sang in the shower.

He wasn't a good singer, by conventional standards, but what he lacked in skill he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. This morning’s selection was a classic: Madonna’s Like A Virgin.

Lindsay slowly gained consciousness to his shrill falsetto coming through the thin wall next to her head and blinked her eyes open. Something wasn't right. Ryan shouldn't be up this early, he had told her yesterday that he didn't have work until 10. He wouldn't be in the shower until at least 9-.

She grabbed at the phone on her nightstand, pushing buttons to no effect. She spotted the charging cord dangling uselessly from the drawer handle and groaned. The pusheen wall clock on the other side of the room told the story, five minutes to nine. Her midterm exam started at 9, and the proctor would lock the door at nine fifteen. It would take her 5 minutes at a dead run to get to class, she could just throw on a clean-ish shirt and-.

Lindsay grimaced as she ran her hand through her greasy hair and got a whiff of her own body odor, born of two days of studying like a hermit, as she pulled off the oversized tee shirt she slept in. This was not something a clean shirt would cover up, and she wouldn’t put it past one of the TAs to kick her out for grossing out the other students. Ryan was in the shower, but desperate times and all.

“I’m sorry Ry!” Lindsay called over the spray of the shower as she barrelled into the bathroom, stripping off her underwear as she went.

“Sorry for wha- Oh!” Ryan quickly turned around to face the corner as Lindsay pulled the curtain aside and stepped over the edge of the tub. “Lindsay! What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry! I’ll be two minutes, I just gotta get to my exam!” Lindsay slid past him and stood under the spray, desperately trying to get her hair wet while still reaching for her shampoo. “I promise not to peek. Hand me that?”

Ryan sighed and grabbed the bottle in question, peeking over his shoulder before placing it in her open hand. True to her word, she had her eyes squeezed shut, and Ryan tried not to let his eyes wander down her wet naked body. His head snapped back to the wall as Lindsay took the bottle.

“My body wash?” Lindsay begged, handing the shampoo back. “Can you put some on a loofah for me?”

Ryan picked up the body wash, but didn’t spot the sponge she wanted. “Where’s the loofie thing?” he asked.

Lindsay gigged, still massaging the shampoo through her hair. “On the knob. The shower one, not yours,” she added with her usual lascivious tone.

“Ha ha,” Ryan said flatly, but turned around to reach behind Lindsay. He slid along the wall but even so he was painfully aware of every inch of his body that was inches away from his. His chest brushed against her raised elbow and he couldn’t help but check to make sure he wasn’t about to knock her over. From the angle he was at he could only see the soft curve of her breast and the hint of darker skin that was the edge of her areola. He swallowed hard and finally grabbed the loofah, though the glance down also gave him a view of her generous ass.

Ryan retreated out from under the spray and let Lindsay finish her quick wash up. She rinsed off and started side stepping to the other end of the tub, Ryan turning as she passed. He sucked in a breath as his half-hard cock brushed against her hip, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Thanks, Ry!,” Lindsay called as she rushed out of the bathroom.

Ryan braced one arm against the wall and leaned his head against it, letting out another sigh. Once he heard the front door slam, he took his erection in hand and stroked it slowly. It had been years since he’d had to school himself to _not_ think of Lindsay when he jacked off, but he had a lot of practice.

*****

Ryan and Lindsay had grown up three door down from each other. They’d walked to school together, played with the same kids, generally lived in each other’s pockets. Aside from a cooling off period after their one disastrous attempt at dating in the ninth grade, they had pretty much always been close friends. Lindsay had even followed him to the same university when she graduated a year behind him.

By Lindsay’s third year they were both juniors, as Ryan had jumped majors enough to be a year behind when he finally settled into a major he seemed to stick with, computer animation. It had been an easy decision for them to move in together, saving on rent that they both paid with their part time jobs at the local chain bookstore. Their logic had seemed sound at the time, they got along well, had the same slightly twisted sense of humour, and they knew they wouldn’t work romantically, so it was a perfect fit.

Lindsay was beginning to doubt the soundness of that logic when she found herself daydreaming at lunch with her best friend after they finished their exam. 

“Was it that hard?” Maggie’s question took her out of her reverie. 

Lindsay shook her head to clear it. “What?” she asked, unsure what her friend was referring to. She hadn’t mentioned this morning’s shower incident already, had she?

“The exam,” Maggie said, punctuating her statement with a bite of her sandwich.

“Oh!” Lindsay said, relieved. “No, I’m just gearing up for my biennial crush suppression.”

“Your what?” Maggie asked, clearly confused.

Lindsay sighed. “Every couple years or so I foolishly start thinking that Ryan is cute. I guess it’s come early this year.”

“Well, I mean, you’re not _wrong_ ,” Maggie commented.

“No, I know he is, I was around for his modelling phase,” Lindsay allowed. “But even though I know that we wouldn’t work, I still get all aflutter about him every so often. I’ll get over it.”

“Why bother?” Maggie asked. “I mean, the guy obviously adores you. Didn’t you say his last ex accused him of cheating with you because he’d rather spend time with you than them?”

“Yeah, but I mean, who wouldn’t rather spend time with me than some jealous bitch?” Lindsay replied with joking bravado. “I love him, of course I do, just as a friend though. I just did something this morning that might make him a bit more difficult to get over.”

“Linds,” Maggie drew out her nickname in a sing-song tone. “What’d you do?”

“I was in a rush!” Lindsay started, already on the defensive. “I woke up late and had to get to the exam so I may have jumped into the shower to get some of the stink off before I took off.”

“And what?” Maggie prodded. “You flashed him on your way to the shower?”

“Not exactly…” Lindsay said. “See, Ryan might have already been in the shower when I jumped in.”

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” Maggie’s voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the other students around them. She dropped down to a harsh whisper. “So, you caught an eyeful then, if you’re daydreaming about him now?”

“I closed my eyes,” Lindsay said sulkily. “But I mean, I saw his back, and stuff. And he kinda brushed against me when I was getting out.” 

“Your tub isn’t that big, how did you manage to only touch him once, did you make him get out?” Maggie asked. 

“No no, he was in there, but when I say he brushed against me, I mean _he_ brushed against me,” Lindsay tried to put enough emphasis on the word to convey her meaning. 

“Oh!” Maggie exclaimed. “I mean...yeah?”

Lindsay nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. And now I am driving myself nuts wondering if I interrupted him, you know, taking care of business, or if it was in reaction to me.” She folded her arms onto the table and laid her head on them. Her voice was muffled as she complained, “I can’t keep thinking about this, I will just descend into an over analytical spiral and never recover.” 

“Well,” Maggie said. “You’ve got two options. You either find some way to forget about him, probably by either moving out or finding someone else to boink, or you two act like grown ups and admit that even if you don’t want to date, you both want to boink _each other_.”

Lindsay’s head snapped up and she glared at her friend. “You don’t know that. I don’t know that. For all we know, even if he was hard cause of me, it could just be because he hasn’t gotten laid in a while,” she grumbled. “Actually, that’s way more likely. Guys who look like Ryan don’t wanna fuck girls who look like me.”

*****

Lindsay hid in her room after she headed back to their apartment, telling herself she was studying for her next exam, not avoiding her roommate. She heard the door when Ryan got home and replied in the affirmative when he called out to check that she was home. She glanced up when his blond head popped around the doorframe. 

“I’ve got to finish up my final project for 302, so holler if you want to do something for dinner. But otherwise I’ll just fix myself some pasta or something, so don’t worry about me,” Ryan said.

“Yeah sure,” Lindsay replied. Ryan was about to step back toward his room, when Lindsay called out, “Hey, Ry?”

“Yeah?” he said.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Lindsay mumbled quietly.

Ryan shrugged. “Happens to the best of us,” he said. “Just, maybe try a sponge bath next time?”

Lindsay giggled nervously. “Yeah, not my best plan,” she admitted. “In my defense, I was woken up by your singing, and that’s enough to leave anyone traumatized.”

Ryan let out a low chuckle, and left Lindsay pretending to study while she went over the day’s events in her mind, over and over and over again.

*****

A night of avoiding her roommate had not actually helped her to see things any clearer. Lindsay was nearly tearing her hair out by the time she heard the shower running by her head the next morning. 

Lindsay sat up on her bed, her hands fisted in the tangled blankets beside her, as if she was trying to hold herself back from what she was about to do. Even knowing that it was probably a bad idea, she knew she would never be able to stop thinking about it: about the morning before, about what Maggie had said about the two of them, about her own feelings that wouldn’t go away as hard as she tried to push them out of her mind.

Naked, Lindsay opened the door to the occupied bathroom for the second morning in a row, this time staying as quiet as she could rather than barging in as she had the day before. She watched the shadows from behind the nearly opaque shower curtain, heard the distracted tuneless humming as she steeled her nerves.

With a shaking breath Lindsay pulled she shower curtain aside, the sound making Ryan whip his head around, his eyes wide and startled.

“Linds! Again?!” Ryan exclaimed as he turned back toward the spray and kept his back to her. “What happened to the sponge bath idea?”

“No, look, Ry, can you-” Lindsay scrambled into the tub, putting a hand on one of Ryan’s broad shoulders first to steady herself, and then to turn him toward her. His eyes were shut hard, and she could see the streams of water falling from his soaked hair down over this eyes before getting lost in the short beard around his mouth.

Lindsay couldn’t take her eyes off his lips, the swoop of the bow shape accentuated by the scruff around them. She licked her own before using the hand still on his shoulder to balance herself as she went on tiptoe press her mouth against his.

Lindsay’s eyes fell closed as her other hand moved behind Ryan’s head, pulling her body against his, the water from the shower causing them to slide against one another. His lips parted against hers and Lindsay took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, fisting her hand in the hair at the back of his head. When he whimpered, she opened her eyes and sank back down, her mouth pulling away but her hands remaining on his shoulders.

“What the hell, Lindsay?” Ryan asked, his voice gone slightly husky.

“No, listen, let me explain,” Lindsay said quickly. “Look, I know it’s been awhile since you got laid and I know I’m not really your type but, like, I think since you’re single and I’m single, we could, you know, fuck. When we feel like it, not like all the time. No strings, no commitments, you know?” She watched Ryan’s face for any sign of how he would react to her rambling explosion of words.

He looked confused, and waited a beat to see if she was going to go on. Lindsay tried not to read too much into the fact that he hadn’t pulled away from her yet. “So, what, you want me to be your friend with benefits?” he asked, slightly incredulous.

Lindsay nodded, shifting on her feet and feeling the weight of him brush against her. “Yeah, so I can do shit like give you a blow job here in the shower, but everything else can just stay the same.” As she said it, Lindsay slid one hand down to wrap around Ryan’s growing erection, which made him gasp and jerk away from her.

“Fuck!” he yelled, scrambling around her and pulling the curtain aside. Lindsay could only stare helplessly as he practically ran out of the bathroom, his towel wrapped around his waist.

Lindsay went numb as she turned off the spray of water and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped her huge soft bath sheet around her, tucking the end in to keep it from falling loose. She wiped her hand over her face, pushing her half wet hair out of her face.

She hadn’t heard Ryan’s bedroom door close, but she was still startled to find him pacing in the living room like a caged beast. He was still wet, there was still soap clinging to one leg somehow, and Lindsay hated herself for noticing how attractive he still looked, even after he rejected her.

“Ryan, I’m-” she started.

“I’m a person Lindsay,” he interrupted. “You get that I am a person and I have feelings and I am not just some gigolo that you can just fuck for fun, okay? I’m not a piece of meat!”

Lindsay was trying not to let the tears sound in her voice. “I’m sorry, Ryan, I’m so sorry, and I know that I’ve ruined this and you’ll probably want to move out or want me to move out and I feel so stupid and so so so sorry.” She began crying, as silently as she could. She could feel the tears running down her already wet face, and her cheeks hurt with the strain of keeping her face from distorting and giving into the ugly crying she knew she’d do as soon as she went to her room.

“What on earth possessed you?!” Ryan yelled. 

“I don’t know!” Lindsay replied. “I just...after yesterday I thought there might be a chance that even though I am not someone you’d date, we could at least...I don’t know, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it!”

Ryan stilled a few paces in front of her. “You thought I’d never date you, so you’d offer strings-free sex instead?” he asked, his confusion and disbelief moderating his tone.

Lindsay nodded, sniffling, her eyes trained to the ground at her feet. “I know, it’s stupid and I am sorry that I fucked up our friendship because I do love you and I’d never want to-” her voice cut off as Ryan entered her view and her head snapped up to look him in the eye.

He smiled slowly, reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, it’s stupid,” he confirmed, and her heart sank. “Because you are worth so much more than some quick fuck.” He took her face between both his hands, running his fingers back through her hair and holding her there, with her face tilted up toward his. He nuzzled her face, softly, as if waiting for her to stop him before kissing her.

The kiss in the shower must have caught him by surprise, because this was entirely different. Ryan was teasing her, sliding his tongue along her lips but not pushing past them, leaving little pecks at the corners of her mouth. Finally Lindsay opened her mouth to his and he took advantage, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it, leaving it feeling swollen and almost bruised.

Lindsay let her hands slide around his waist and felt the edge of the towel that was barely holding on to Ryan’s narrow hips. She chuckled under her breath as she pulled it free, letting the wet fabric pool on the floor.

Ryan pulled away from their kiss to smirk down at her. “I see how it is,” he said. “I offer you my heart and you still just want my ass.”

Lindsay grinned at him. “Porque no los dos?” she asked, taking him by the hand and dragging him toward their bedrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many many thanks to [Becca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/) for hand holding and encouragement and beta reading for me.
> 
> Come chat at my [tumblr](http://insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com)


End file.
